fightmonfandomcom-20200214-history
FF:What?
If you're on this page, you're probably wondering why and how you should make a fanon. So this helpful guide based on the Avatar Wiki's should really set things straight! If you have any issues please ask an admin, like Iggyvolz or 2years-too-young. Are you registered? Yes No Yes, I am registered Good. Fanon, or fan fiction, is a broadly-defined term for fan labor regarding stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. However, we at the Fightmon Wiki do have standards that we expect you to hold up. They can be found below. Canon on the other hand is official material, released by the game creators or confirmed in another official source. Like the main canon articles on Fightmon Wiki, fanon articles also must be of high quality and actually contribute to the content of the fanon side of the wiki. Pieces of fanon that do not meet the quality standards may be moved or deleted. Do you agree with the above terms and conditions? Yes No. No, I am not registered Before you create your fanon, you have to register. If you want to read this guide beforehand, click here. Yes, I agree If you're hoping that the new fanon you're about the make is the going to be the next big thing, then you should probably plan a bit of it out beforehand. I don't mean write it all down on paper before you put it on the wiki, but have a general idea of what the story will be about. I advise to make a list of the major characters, places the story will be in, and about nine or ten major points in the fanon's plot. To start off your wonderful new fanfiction, you'll want a main page that will act as the hub of the fanon that will have links to chapters, provide information on the story, and show news and updates (For an example go to FF:Example). To make one, it's really easy. Click here (please open in a new tab). After you create your fanon, you will see a blank page. So, here's what you do next: #You want to make sure people know who the fanon belongs to. A Property template will do just the thing. Add to your page. It will be a red link, but we'll deal with that later. Also, add the following: .This will add a note saying that the fanon is under construction. #Go to Template:Infobox. (An infobox template is a nifty thing we use that show facts, dates, names, chapters or whatever we need on a page.) Copy the code there and paste it on your page and fill in all the main facts, like you did with the property one above. Now your fanon main page will have an infobox telling all the main facts about your story #Next you start writing stuff in. Put in "headings" (they're made with equal signs like this: . Where it says Heading Name put in instead things like: Plot, Characters, Chapters, etc. (If you need more help with headings there should be editing tips next to where you're editing, click on "How to add headings"). Under the "equal signs heading" fill in info necessary. If you need some help, look below: ##Under Plot, write in the plot, what's the story about? Make sure you don't give away any big spoilers or ruin the surprise fans like in chapters. ##For Characters put in the characters, and maybe a description. This could include their gender, weapon, political position, or profession. You could even link to their page by writing [[]]. You can only do this if the character already has a page, though. If a character only exists in your fanon, you can make a subpage like FF:Example/My Character. ##For Chapters, you'll need a list of all the links to your fanon chapters. We'll get to that later, so you don't have to put this in yet. #Ready for the last big step? You're to want a place where every one of the pages you make relating to this fanon is in one big place, right? That's called a category. Once you're done putting in all the info, scroll down to the bottom and type . Make sure you put in the fanon's story name, not the page name as the category. Hit Publish, and you're all done with the Main Page! #Now, click on the red link on the top of your page that ends with /Property. Go to Template:Property (if there are two authors Template:Property2). Copy and paste the code found and fill it in. Chapters are going to be the most important part of this fanon. After all, they actually tell the story! So I'd advise to create them before all your crazy battles and character pages with the templates, so pay attention! Before you start, if you want to see a sample fanon chapter, click Here First things first. Go back to the fanon hub, and click the button that says create new fanon article. Name the chapter, and get to work! To start your chapter off, you might want to first put another Template:Property at the top of the page, so they know who wrote the chapter. Then, we get to use Infobox again. Click the link, copy out the code, paste it onto your page, and fill out any important info. Now that that's over with, start writing! Make sure that your chapter has some length, good writing, and proper grammar. In a fanon chapter, we say "See you later.", not "c u latr". Keep that in mind, because nobody talks with abbreviated words in a story. Remember uppercase letters and periods, too. I'm telling you now, a lot more people will be attracted to your fanon if it looks nice. Once that it is done, add this page to the same category you put your main page in, which should look like "Category:FF-YourFanonName". Click publish, and wait for the happy comments to start streaming in! After that's done, you should get to work on a second chapter, which should follow the same format as your first. Cool, but what about characters and stuff? They're easy too! Follow the directions to create a page, listed above. After you typed in his name, here's what you do: #If you want to make a page for a character, event, ex. you use the infobox #Make headings like before again, and fill it in (maybe some history, abilities, and relations heading for the characters). #Then at the bottom if you have a character, battles, etc. template add it, it will be explained later. #Now add a category like Category:FF-YourFanonName-Characters. The Category will have a red link, click it, and add that category to your main category by typing. Before you start your fanon, there's one thing you should know. If your page isn't done yet and you publish it, everyone can see it!!! If you don't want your chapter to be published yet, you should save it on your computer or online. Also, if your page isn't done yet but it's okay if people see it, just make sure you add to your page. And ALWAYS preview before you post. ALWAYS!!! No, I don't agree You must agree to the terms and conditions. Back Category:Fan Fiction Category:FF